


Shopping with Love and Angel

by argyle4eva



Series: Wise As Serpents, Innocent As Doves [14]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Lingerie, Shopping, ineffable valentines, ineffablevalentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go shopping for some wardrobe basics.Written for Mielpetit/mielpetite'sIneffable Valentines prompt list, Day 7 - My angel is the centerfold/Devil with the blue dress on.This is the prequel to"Equal and Opposite,"which explains where Crowley's dress came from (not shown: Aziraphale convincing Crowley to wear said dress in public, which might make a fun ficlet on its own someday).There's part of a longer, unpublished fic I'm working on where Crowley asks Aziraphale why he tends to stick with one gender so much, and he replies that its a) habit and b) he'd need a whole new wardrobe; Crowley offers to take him shopping sometime. This fic shows part of that shopping trip. It was fun to write them from an outsider’s perspective. I tend to think that others would find them either adorable or annoying (depending on how grumpy the bystander is).Does mentioning lingerie put this into "Teen" category? I never know, so I'm being cautious with my ratings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Wise As Serpents, Innocent As Doves [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Shopping with Love and Angel

Olivia was expecting a quiet day, it being the middle of the week, so she planned to work on sorting racks ahead of inventory, which was looming on the horizon. Everyone hated inventory, but it went faster when everything was organized.

Naturally, Lauren had just gone on her lunch break when customers arrived. (Someone going on break was always the best possible way to guarantee an uptick in business.) They seemed to want to browse on their own, so Olivia smiled at them and went back to work, figuring she’d be asked if anything was needed

Working in an upscale lingerie shop, she’d seen a lot of relationship dynamics, from sweet to skeevy, and a huge range of reasons for people to shop there; she’d learned to keep a very straight, professional face and be as unobtrusive as possible.

That didn’t stop her from watching, though.

This pair was interesting – two middle-aged-ish women; gal pals or a couple?

Couple; that was clear pretty quickly. Married, if the matching rings were any indication. And were they _ever_ a study in opposites attracting.

One was rounded and on the pleasingly plump side, dressed like a librarian in soft, neutral colors and a tartan skirt, her ash-blonde hair in a short, practical cut. The other one was . . . “goth biker rock star model” _sort of_ began to cover it. Long hair in a bright flame-orange that couldn’t possibly be natural. Wearing all black. Sunglasses indoors. She was tall, too, with a lean figure that would make anything look good on her.

The librarian one seemed interested in shopping seriously; the goth one largely seemed interested in rummaging around for the most outrageous things she could find and showing them to her partner in hopes of getting a rise.

“Really, love!” was one such reaction, followed by sniggering from the goth.

“You’re no fun, angel,” she responded, and went sashaying off to do more looking.

Angel seemed a bit disappointed by the selections she was seeing, and caught Olivia’s eye. “Pardon me, miss, do you have anything with natural fibers? I’m not a fan of nylon and polyester.” She had a genuinely sweet smile.

“Yes, ma’am, we have a section over here – cotton and silk, mostly, let me know if you’re looking for something in particular.”

Angel brightened. “Thank you, dear.”

Olivia went back to lurking and being entertained.

Love, having exhausted the supply of extremely racy items in the store, began looking a little more carefully. She picked out a few black-and-lace things that were clearly for herself, then stopped with a dazzled expression.

“Hey, angel!” she waved her find in the air: a soft, white, lacy babydoll set.

Angel blushing, turned to hush her wife, and studied the offering. “Oh, I don’t know, it’s not very practical.”

“Not very practical?! Lingerie isn’t about _practical_!” A shift to wheedling. “Pleeeease, it’d look lovely on you.”

“Well . . .” Angel reached to finger the translucent silk, obviously tempted.

“You’d look like an old-fashioned centerfold – one of the classy ones,” Love added.

“Oh, all right love,” Angel said, caving and adding the set to her selections.

 _Could they be any more adorable?_ Olivia thought, biting her lip. She liked the fun couples. Lauren was missing out.

After a few more finds and negotiations, Angel caught Olivia’s eye, clearly ready to make her purchases.

There were three categories for Angel’s choices: one was "plain, sturdy, and comfortable;" one still practical but a bit prettier and more feminine; and then a few things selected by Love that were very feminine and not practical at all. Love added her pile of black lace, and it was going to be a nice, big sale – just what the store needed this week.

Olivia was removing hangers and ringing up items when Angel, who was idly riffling through the sale rack by the register, gasped. “Oh, love!” she said, and held up a long, silky, flowing dress in midnight blue, covered with constellation patterns in silver and gold – part of the store’s limited offering of special occasion dresses and outerwear, relegated to the sales rack because it was such an odd cut, designed for someone exceptionally tall and thin. (“The Giraffe Dress,” Lauren liked to call it.) “You should get this one! It looks like it’s even your size.”

“Um,” said Love, finally taken aback by one of Angel’s selections. “It’s not really my style.”

“But, look, it’s got constellations on it!” Angel said, with wide, blue, puppy eyes.

“Really _inaccurate_ constellations,” Love said.

Puppy eyes intensified, and Olivia was impressed – she’d never seen anyone pull off the quivering, anime-star-highlight thing in real life.

Love didn’t stand a chance. She wavered.

Olivia risked intervening. “Actually, since it’s on sale, and you’ve got such a large purchase, I can give you an additional discount. Say, seventy-five percent off the original price?”

Angel positively beamed. Love admitted defeat. “Yes, all right, angel, you win.”

Angel handed the dress to Olivia and, out of Love’s line of sight, mouthed, “Thank you.” Olivia smiled back.

They’d just left when Lauren returned. “Did I miss anything?”

“Yeah we sold - ” Olivia paused for dramatic effect, “- the Giraffe Dress!”

“Get out!”

“Yeah, it was the cutest thing . . .” and began telling her co-worker all about Love and Angel.


End file.
